DEJAME INTENTAR
by sakkuharuu
Summary: tan solo quería tener la oportunidad de decirle a sakura que la quería, pero cada vez que la tenia llegaba su gran amigo naruto y lo echaba a perder ¿que hará ahora?


**Naruto no me pertenece**

**Espero que les guste, la canción se llama "DEJAME INTENTAR DE CARLOS MATTA"**

**ES UN ONESHOT**

**DEJAME INTENTAR**

Se veían a dos jóvenes, un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna a su lado estaba un peli azabache sus ojos de color ónix. Observaban a dos jovencitas jugando tenis, el rubio miraba a su hermosa novia, una chica de ojos perlas muy bonita. El peli azabache observaba a su peli rosa aunque ella todavía no sabía que era de él, pero eso no importaba pronto estarían juntos y el dobe de naruto no lo arruinaría esta vez.

-teme ¿no crees que ya es hora de decirle a sakura-chan lo que sientes por ella? Los dos han sufrido mucho- dijo el rubio amigo.

-dobe eso lose pero no te has detenido a pensar ¿quién es el culpable de que sakura no esté conmigo?-dijo pregunto el azabache

-de verdad que no se no los entiendo siempre tienes la oportunidad de declarártele y no lo haces-respondió naruto mientras que a sasuke se le resaltaba una venita en su frente-sabes teme pienso que eres un imbécil aprende de mí, le dije a hinata que la amaba a pesar que ella tenía a kiba de novio, en fin eres un imbécil niñato- a sasuke cada vez que naruto hablaba incrementaba el tamaño de la venita de su frente.

-cállate baka tu eres el único culpable ¡recuerda cada vez que me iba a declarar y tu aparecías con tus idioteces!-grito sasuke naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-verdad recuerda cuando estábamos en la cafetería y la ibas a besar cuando llegue te empuje porque ibas muy lento y le derramaste el café encima-_sasuke está ideando una forma de matar a naruto lenta y dolorosamente_-o cuando tú le ibas a terminar a Karin con sakura a tu lado y te grite ya le dijiste que la amas y Karin se lanzó hacia ti-_listo ya tenía todo ideado solo tendría que buscar ayuda para esconder el cuerpo de naruto_-o cuando ganamos el campeonato de futbol y le ibas a dedicar el gol y yo me metí en ese momento y tu tiraste el balón hacia sakura y le golpeaste la cabeza jajajajajaja te quería matar no te hablo en días jajajajajaja-_le diría al idiota de suigetzu tal vez a él le ayudaría-_ o cuando me pediste el favor que la citara en tu casa, pero le dije la hora equivocada y entro a tu cuarto y te vio desnudo y a itachi mostrándote la nalga para que vieran que si eran hermanos jajajajajaja la cara que puso sakura creyó que ustedes dos eran gays jajajajajaja se desmayó de la impresión-_si era definitivo lo iba a matar tal vez hinata algún día lo perdonaría pero no importaba si no lo hacia lo mataría a él y de paso al estúpido de su hermano mayor por hacer esas idioteces porque tenía que ser su hermano y sobre todo porque la marca de nacimiento de los dos quedaba en las nalgas _– naruto sintió una aura negra a su lado miro a sasuke y comprendió corre tu vida vale y no lo dudo- hinata-chan vamos a comer ramen- grito llamando a su linda novia y atrayendo la atención de las personas a su alrededor

-muy astuto baka, pero no creas que te has salvado, llegara el momento en que te mate, te torturare y dejare viuda a hinata no lo dudes- lo dijo en murmullo a naruto le dio un escalofrió sabía que su amigo hablaba muy enserio.

-sasuke-kun, naruto ¿Cómo están?- pregunto una linda peli rosa llamado la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-bien sakura-chan ¿y tú?- dijo el rubio-sasuke la interrumpió antes de hablar

-me voy hablamos luego- dijo marchándose dejando a hinata y naruto sorprendidos y a una peli rosa triste

-hinata-chan nos vemos en la cafetería para almorzar ramennnnnn ¡te AMO!-grito el rubio corriendo tras de sasuke y dejando a su novia sonrojada y con una sonrisa

/ Con sakura/

-hinata ¿en verdad crees que sasuke sienta algo por mí?-pregunto la peli rosa viendo alejarse a sasuke y a naruto gritándole algo

-claro que si sakura, se le nota –respondió roja como un tomate amaba a su novio ¡pero cómo era posible que gritara de esa forma!

-sabes me gustaría creerte pero pienso que él no siente nada por mí, no me habla desde hace una semana-dijo suspirando

-amiga deja de tener tantas dudas, si no te quisiera no le habría terminado a Karin ¿cierto?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-tienes razón solo me queda esperar que él decida decirme lo que siente pero a este paso será una eternidad-dijo en otro suspiro, escucharon la voz de la directora por los parlantes

-por favor todos los estudiantes reúnanse en el auditorio en 5 minutos si no llegan a tiempo los castigo- dijo tsunade esto último con voz tétrica

Ellas vieron como los estudiantes corrían en dirección del auditorio, a veces la directora podía dar miedo podía dar mucho miedo.

/con sasuke/

-¡teme espérame!-grito el rubio corriendo tras sasuke

-¿Qué quieres naruto?-pregunto cansado sasuke

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? Sakura-chan pensara que no la quieres-dijo naruto al lado de sasuke

-cállate naruto le demostrare que la amo- dijo con enfado

-¿Qué vas a hacer teme?-pregunto

-naruto es una sorpresa, así que ni preguntes tu siempre arruinas todo dobe así que no te cuento-le contesto sasuke

-¡oh! Ahora soy mal amigo ¿Cuándo te he arruinado algo que planeas?-pregunto muy ofendido el rubio

-dobe no me hagas repetir lo de esta mañana recuerdas que te queda poco de vida- lo dijo en una voz tétrica ocasionando un escalofrió en el rubio.

Sasuke siguió caminado dejando a un rubio pensativo con una cara pálida tal vez estaba imaginado su muerte a causa de su mejor amigo el noticiero diría _¡muerte de naruto uzumaki, rubio hermoso, talentoso, futuro presidente, y amante del ramen, dejando a su novia viuda con 5 hijos come ramen, lamentamos su pérdida (locutora llorando ) (naruto imaginando a su querida hinata desconsolada y con 5 hijos pidiéndole ramen pobre hinata-chan por culpa de sasuke lloraría su pérdida)- _sasuke viendo a naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos se devuelve y lo golpea en la cabeza

-¡TEME! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto el rubio sobándose la cabeza

-por dobe-contesto comenzando a caminar

El rubio lo siguió gritando cosas como -¡teme cuéntame! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo debo saberlo! ¡No lo volveré a arruinar te lo juro! ¡Prometo no arruinarlo no quiero dejar a hinata-chan con 5 hijos! ¡Sasuke cuéntame!- todos los demás estudiantes los miraban con una gota en la cabeza

Sasuke solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza ya estaba acostumbrado a las tontas ideas que se le pasaban a naruto por la cabeza, nunca iba a cambiar era su mejor amigo desde jardín y nunca lo dejaría de ser.

**/EN EL AUDITORIO/**

Hinata y sakura entraron al auditorio, y vieron a naruto saltando y gritando sus nombres para que lo notaran, se dirigieron a donde estaba el rubio, hinata lo saludo de un beso suave y tierno en sus labios.

-¿Dónde está sasuke?- le pregunto hinata a su novio

-no lose amor, él dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer-respondió acercándose a su hermosa novia, para robarle un beso, ella se sonrojo pero le respondió a ese suave toque.

Sakura los vio con tanta ternura, pero sintió una gran tristeza al imaginarse a sasuke.

Las luces del auditorio se pagaron y se encendieron las de la tarima, apareciendo la directora en medio de ella

-queridos estudiantes, hoy todos presenciaran un acto único, algo antes visto, un espectáculo sin precedentes – escucho un grito ¡no se pase! – esto lo hago como un favor, solo quiero ver sonreír a mis lindos estudiantes, en fin, seguridad no dejen que nadie se suba a la tarima mientras se presenta – dijo tsunade, una cantidad de hombres rodearon la tarima, mientras tsunade se bajaba y se sentaba al lado de los profesores.

Todas las luces volvieron a pagarse, los estudiantes murmuraban, pero comenzaron hacerse más altos a medida del tiempo transcurrido, ya había pasado 5 minutos y nada que salía el espectáculo antes visto, para todos esto era una gran sorpresa, en ese momento se escuchó una melodía de guitarra, las luces del escenario se encendieron, mostrando a un peli azabache, con una guitarra en las manos.

_Déjame intentar_

_Conquistar tu amor_

_Me mata las ganas_

_Me mata las ganas _

_Déjame robar, robar tu corazón y hacerlo muy mío, y hacerlo muy mío _

Su mirada se encontraba en una peli rosa, que tenía las manos en su boca, y sus ojos bien abiertos.

_Hacer que te olvides de amores pasados, y sientas conmigo que nunca has amado._

_Déjame quererte como nunca nadie te ha querido, déjame intentar, déjame intentar._

_Déjame llenar tu vida de ilusión y fantasía, déjame intentar, déjame intentar_

Bajo de la tarima, dirigiéndose hacia una peli rosa, que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos

_Déjame saber que tengo tu amor y que es para siempre, y que es para siempre_

Le secaba las lágrimas, mientras cogía una mano de la peli rosa, guiándola al escenario

_Déjame poder hacer realidad, mi máximo sueño, mi máximo sueño _

_Hacer que te olvides de amores pasados, y sientas conmigo que nunca has amado._

_Déjame quererte como nunca nadie te ha querido, déjame intentar, déjame intentar._

_Déjame llenar tu vida de ilusión y fantasía, déjame intentar, déjame intentar_

Cuando termino la canción todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, eso sí era un gran espectáculo nunca antes visto, ¿Quién diría sasuke uchiha, el cubo humano, el chico más guapo cantando, y lo mejor de todo declarándose a sakura haruno, la mejor estudiante de medicina de la universidad? Cantaba tan bien, debería dejar su carrera para convertirse en cantante.

-saku, quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi vida, pero cada vez que te lo iba a decir, el dobe de naruto lo arruinaba, eres lo más importante en mi vida-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-sasuke-kun – susurro la peli rosa, todavía se sentía sorprendida, y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora queriendo salir de su pecho

-¿quieres ser mi novia, no mejor dicho mi prometida? – pregunto sacando una cajita dorada de su bolsillo, mostrando un hermoso anillo

- ¡si, si quiero ser tu novia, prometida!- grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos, del hombre que más ama en este mundo.

Él sonrió de medio lado y correspondió el abrazo, luego subió el rostro de ella, y la beso con tanto amor, necesidad contenida, por eso amaba a la peli rosa porque era única, especial, era alguien irremplazable y sobre todo la dueña de su corazón, de su vida, ella era su sakura, su futura mujer, y la única que tendría.

**FIN**

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEER, MIS HISTORIAS, ESTE ONESHOT HA SIDO UNO DE LOS QUE MAS ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIR, ME INSPIRE ESTANDO ABURRIDA EN MI CASA, NO TENIA INTERNET, Y ESCUCHABA UNA EMISORA DE MUSICA ROMANTICA Y APARECIO ESTA CANCION, Y DECIDI PONERLA EN UN SASUSAKU.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS PARA QUE MI GRAN IMAGINACION, PUEDA ESTAR INSPIRADA, JEJEJE **

**GRACIAS POR TODO, Y ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO MAS ONESHOT DE ESTA LINDA PAREJA.**

**BESOS **


End file.
